The Royal Pranksters
by AuraPen
Summary: Today is April Fools, Blaster Blade's most favourite day to prank Gallatin until he can't take it anymore. This time, Gallatin proposes a competition to win the most pranks before the ball that night, but Mariah, Alfred's servant, has filled the king in on the details...
1. Prologue - And so the competition begins

**Prologue - The Beginning of the Competition**

**Author's Section:**

Welcome to 'The Royal Pranksters' FanFic! It's about time the curtains raised on this show!

I am your host, AuraPen, and I will be busy writing it all down and explaining some things in these sections. Please read the sections before and after (The Ending section) the story. It's important to.

Disclaimer: I would like to say that I do not own any Cardfight! Vanguard units, or my friend's OC's. I only own my own and this story idea.

First Point: Yes, I am aware April Fool's day has passed, but I'd like to upload this anyway.

Second Point: Okay, just so everyone knows, I am placing my OC and my friend's OC's into this short story. (At least, to me it's short.) If you want to know what they look like, the description is in the 'OC's List'.

Third Point: Sadly, there is going to be a 13+ scene in this, so it will be T.

Fourth Point: If I'm not so lazy on some days, I'll probably upload a chapter every 6 hours or so.

Fifth Point and final point: There is going to be no swearing out loud and no inappropriate language. There will just be these kinds of examples:

Eg: Blaster Blade muttered a colourful word and looked to Nicole.

And just one embarrassing moment in a future chapter.

Couple in this entire FanFic: Gallatin and Katie. (AU: I've seen some FanFics about OC's X Blaster Blade, but I think Gallatin is pretty cool, especially his card lore. There will be no kissing, however!)

Time setting for this chapter: 9:00am, April Fool's Day 2013

Settings for this chapter: Blaster Blade's quarters, outside corridor.

Summary: Blaster Blade and Nicole's first prank of the day fails! How did that happen? (I dunno.)

Anyways, Gallatin and Katie join the prankster duo for breakfast, but then Gallatin decides to propose a competition…

It's the moment you've all been waiting for! (Or you've just already read it and scrolled back up here.)

Please enjoy, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

_This FanFic was inspired by my friends, Nicole and Mariah. __Without them I would have never expanded my imagination past the limits. Thanks, my friends._

_It's also to the viewers and the visitors. The number of people who view my story each day make me really glad to be here, and that making an account and sharing my ideas was a good idea. Thanks to you too._

* * *

Blaster Blade sat at the table in his quarters, watching as his servant, Nicole, place a filled up whoopie-cushion on the chair they knew Gallatin was going to sit on. How? Well... they're usually right. They placed a whoopie cushion on Gallatin's chair last year, when his servant wasn't Katie yet, and they were so right!

_Man_ how red Gallatin's face became!

"Operation PGAK is now in effect. Operation PGAK is in effect for a full day, which is today, April 1st." Blade whispered to Nicole as the Knight of Silence, Gallatin and his servant, Katie walked into the room.

"Thanks for letting me join you in your quarters for breakfast." Gallatin said in a low tone, heading to sit down on the seat Nicole and Blade had knew he would sit down on. He usually just headed for the nearest seat he could find. Katie had noticed the whoopie cushion, and stopped him quickly. She knew about the event last year, and she took it in herself to never let that happen again to Gallatin.

"Uh, Master! Let me just... " She trailed off as she took the cushion away, moved to a nearby shelf on the wall and placed it there. Blaster Blade and Nicole looked at her with looks that said,

"Why'd you have to do that?"

"Okay master, you can sit down now." He sat down. The maids brought dishes of fresh fruit, toast and some fresh coffee, brewed by the famous chef in the kitchens, Mariah, who also just so happens to be King Alfred's servant.

After a few silent minutes of eating (And Nicole and Katie standing by the table, hungrily watching as they ate), Gallatin swallowed a piece of his toast and decided to break the silence and the air of frustration around the pair of pranksters whose first prank of the day had failed.

And they were _soooo_ counting on it to succeed.

"So Blade," Said knight looked up from his meal, munching on an apple.

"What day is it today? I've forgotten." Blade swallowed, and said,

"April 1st." Gallatin smiled, oblivious to Blaster Blade and Nicole's glares of doom.

"Ah, April Fool's day, if I'm not mistaken?" Blaster Blade chose not to respond, so Gallatin decided to continue.

"And like every year, you're going to prank me?" Blade silently made death signs with his neck to Katie, who smiled.

"Master-"

"Gallatin for today." He said.

"Gallatin, they already tried to prank you." Gallatin's mouth formed into an 'O' and he laid back in his chair, a smile on his face. He finished the toast and sipped his coffee.

"Thanks for breakfast Blade, but now I have a proposal." Blade raised an eyebrow.

"What proposal?"

"Prank as many people before the Annual April Fool's day ball tonight and the winner gets to put a whoopie cushion on the opponent's chairs. How's that?" Blade and Nicole smiled in interest.

"Okay, deal." The knights shook hands in agreement, the servants doing so too.

"_I'm not gonna let my Master down._" Katie mouthed to Nicole.

"_Heh, we'll see who is laughing last._" Nicole mouthed back.

"_No hard feelings, right?_" Katie asked. Nicole nodded.

"_Yeah, nothing personal?_" Katie nodded.

"_Of course._"

... But, little did they know, Mariah was right outside the door, listening and watching through the cracks in the door, ready to report to King Alfred.

"Oh he's gonna get a kick out of this." She murmured as she raced past the slow-walking servants to King Alfred's chambers.

And so the competition begins.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

Ooh, Looks like a new challenger is approaching! I wonder what the first prank of the competition will be? (Actually, you already know.) Shut up brackets. I don't.

I was going to put this at the start, but then I'd spoil more of the chapter!

The April Fool's day annual ball: King Alfred likes to prank many people on this day, which is why he holds this ball to prank his unfortunate victims… It has become a tradition for quite some time, so yes the ball goers also decide to prank others there too.

Operation PGAK: It's an abbreviation. Review if you can figure out what each letter stands for!

The Prank last year: Review if you'd like to know about it in detail! I'll put it up as another FanFic.

Please review, everybody!

Stay awesome until next time!

-AuraPen


	2. Prank 1 - Traditional Whoopie Cushion

**Prank #1 - The Traditional Whoopie Cushion**

(The some of the chapters here will be known as Pranks.)

Author's Section:

Because that's Blade's most favourite prank to do. Glad to see that people like this FanFic!

Time Setting: 11:00AM

Setting: Meeting/Throne room? (Just think of Merlin. Otherwise, just think of a room with a wooden double-door entrance, two other doors and pillars. Also a long table with chairs.)

Characters: Blaster Blade, Nicole, Mariah and King Alfred.

Summary: So Blaster Blade has decided to prank the King as his first prank in the competition. But where has it gone wrong?

Enjoy the chapter, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

Blaster Blade gently set the whoopie cushion on the throne. There was about to be an audience meeting about the plans for the ball tonight, so he decided to do it before everyone had showed up.

Little did he know, Mariah had placed a whoopie cushion on the floor in front of the door Blaster Blade was supposed to escape. She was also in the room, though she hid under the long table that was set out for the meeting. (AU: If you've seen the show 'Merlin', you'll be able to imagine this room, I can imagine.)

The plan for Blaster Blade to run through the door that Mariah booby trapped, and then King Alfred was to come in from a different doorway. He knew there was probably going to be a whoopie cushion on his seat, so he wore long robes to that he would lean on this chair, but not sit on it.

Here he comes now.

Blade ran to the entrance like lightning and Alfred strode in, winking at Mariah to join him.

Wait for it...

PFGLHT!

Blaster Blade muttered a choice word when he heard the voice of his father.

"Blaster Blade..." Blade looked to the floor, then to Nicole through the open door. She made an 'I dunno, I didn't put it there gesture' Blade then turned to his father.

"Gee Blade, what did you have for lunch?" Blade held a blank face that became red as he saw Mariah giggle.

"Score 1 for the Mariah and the King, none for you, Gallatin, Katie and Nicole." Alfred smiled.

"H-Hang on, how do you know?" Alfred stroked his chin to look in thought.

"Mariah filled me in on the details, but what I do know is that I will be winning." Alfred chuckled.

"We'll see about that, Dad." Blade muttered as he left the room, followed by Nicole.

However, Gallatin was going to be soaked in trouble by King Alfred, and he was going to stop the 4 of them.

* * *

Well, what do you think I meant by Gallatin being... 'soaked'? You'll see soon.

Oh and, abbreviation challenge!

The word is: PFGLHT

Just come up with what you think each latter stands for.

I personally think it's 'Pink Fluffy Gallatin Laughing, How Tremendous.'

(Katie: I'm sorry Master. I won't utter the words ever again.)

Well, please review, and stay awesome until next time,

-AuraPen


	3. Prank 2 - Buckets and Balloons

**Prank #2 - Buckets and Balloons**

Author's Section:

Hey everybody! I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry.

... Did you notice the Doctor Who reference there?

Time Setting: 12:15AM

Setting: In a corridor, where Marron's quarters are located.

Characters: King of Knights, Alfred, Nicole, Katie, Blaster Blade, Little Sage Marron and Knight of Silence, Gallatin.

Summary: Gallatin's prank goes wrong, and two of the competitors must form a truce. Just who does?

Sit back, relax, and enjoy.

-AuraPen

* * *

Gallatin held the chair steady as Katie placed the metal bucket on top of the slightly open door, which was filled three-quarters of water. A certain little sage was their target...

"Marron is going to get soaked!" Katie laughed as she leapt off the chair and set it back to where it was before.

"I can hear her coming, act normal." Katie led Gallatin over to the other side of the hallway, where there was a table with some documents on it to look like they were 'discussing' something important.

However, the window next to them was open, and crouching below was King Alfred and Mariah with a bunch of water balloons in their hands. They told Marron what they they think would happen so she was going to walk out of her quarters with an umbrella.

"Here she comes-" Marron walked out with an umbrella and no water got on her.

"W-What?! But h-" Gallatin heard Katie yell when suddenly he felt himself becoming soaked by small projectiles of water.

"Muahaha! Alfred 3, Gallatin, Katie, Nicole and Blade, none!" They heard his majesty's voice but they had already run off.

"Ahahahaha!" Katie turned around to find Blade and Nicole laughing together.

"I find Gallatin and Katie forever, Ahaha, my life is complete! Hahaa! How could you have let t-this happen?" Blade managed to say while laughing. The duo had finally calmed down to meet two frowns. Katie walked to the other side of the hallway, to a cupboard to get some towels. Nicole cleared her throat.

"Okay, so King Alfred's in on this competition." Nicole started.

"Mariah filled him in." Blade said. Katie shivered as she handed a towel to Gallatin.

"I never thought Mariah the type." Katie muttered as she dried her clothes.

"So, we're going to have to..." Blade began.

"Form a truce." Gallatin finished. The two knights shook hands.

"We're going to have to get the most pranks done by six." Katie sighed.

"Alfred manages to stop the prank and prank us as well." Blade said.

"Well, why don't we initiate Operation Prank Sandwich? It's never been used yet." Nicole suggested.

"Fine by me. Katie?" Gallatin asked her as she dried his hair.

"Sounds good, who are we pranking?" Katie asked. Gallatin's hair was getting dry quickly.

"I hear Majesty Lord Blaster and Blaster Dark are here for the ball." Blaster Blade commented.

"_Bring it_." Nicole, Katie and Gallatin smiled.

* * *

Author's Section:

Why did Alfred get two points?: It's because he has pranked two people.

Hm... What could be in store for the two Blasters? And what does 'Operation Prank Sandwich' mean? Review with what you think it means, and I'll reveal the answer in the next chapter.

Until next time,

-AuraPen


	4. Prank 3 Part 1 - Dark and the Blindfold

**Prank #3 Part 1 - Dark and the Blindfold**

Author's Section:

If you've just scrolled back up here after reading, shame on you. (I do that too.) Shame on you too brackets.

If you didn't, thanks.

I am not going to explain 'Operation Prank Sandwich' until it gets to the point of the story where I need to.

My thoughts on Majesty Lord Blaster: I guess it really is Blaster Blade just wielding two swords, but I take inspiration from his card quote, which is 'A new strength' or something along those lines. I think of him as someone who balances light and dark equally, and likes to drink tea.

Characters: Blaster Dark, Knight of Silence Gallatin and Katie.

Time Setting: 1:30PM

Setting: Outside near the castle.

Summary: It seems our black knight has gotten lost and has wandered outside, but is then knocked out by an unknown person...

Who could it be? Please enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

Meanwhile, the dark knight was busy looking around the castle, and it seems that he had gotten lost in the giant halls of the castle.

And somehow, all alone.

He managed to find a door outside, and stepped out.

"Tch. It's so bright." He muttered.

"Oh, too bright for you now?" Came a voice from around him. He kept turning around, looking in every direction, eyes darting back and forth.

"Who's there?!" Dark called out. Suddenly, a blindfold was hastily wrapped around his head and he yelled out in rage, trying to the get thing off his head.

"This is no game!" Were his last words before he was knocked out by a chop to his shoulder. Gallatin stepped out from behind him and sighed in relief.

"Looks like Alfred didn't plan on pranking him." He said as Katie emerged from behind a tree.

"Probably because Blaster Dark would kill him- Oh. That gives me a fantastic idea." Katie grabbed the scrap of paper she always carried around in one of her pockets which she couldn't bother to put in the bin and her 'special occasion' pen she always carried around for no particular reason. She wrote a small message down on the paper and placed it in between the blindfold and Dark's head, whose breathing was calm, surprisingly.

"He'll wake up soon, we'd better hurry." Katie guided Gallatin's hands to Blaster Dark's legs, who was going to carry him from the rear. Katie shoved her hands under Blaster Dark's arms, planning on leading the way to where they were going to meet up with Blaster Blade and Nicole.

"What was your idea?" Gallatin asked. The duo both started moving inside.

"I wrote on a small tag that Alfred did this prank on him." Katie grunted. Man, muscle really did weigh more than fat. Gallatin smirked.

"You are just as evil as the king himself."

"Oh, I _don't_ suppose he fetches you your clothes every morning?"

Gallatin just couldn't respond to that.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

So... what do you think Blaster Blade and Nicole are up to? And will Gallatin and Katie be able to bring Blaster Dark to them?

And if you can spot it, there was one Doctor Who reference in there. The Ninth Doctor, to be precise.

Find out in the next part!

Please review on your thoughts, maybe perhaps what you would say in response to Katie's rhetorical question?

Until next time,

-AuraPen


	5. Prank 3 Part 2 - Tea hits the spot

**Prank #3 Part 2 - Tea hits the spot**

Author's Section:

Hello there everybody! You thought I wasn't going to upload?

... Well, you're actually right. I wasn't going to.

But I did. But if you were hoping I'd upload during the weekend, congratulations, I am surprised. Even I thought I wasn't going to.

Characters in the story: Nicole, Majesty Lord Blaster, Blaster Blade.

Characters referenced in the story: Knight of Silence, Gallatin, Katie, "Sleeping Beauty" (You'll see how.)

Time Setting: 1:35PM

Setting: Corridor (Not the same like the second prank)

Summary: So we find Majesty Lord Blaster sipping tea, and then he sees Blaster Dark getting knocked out by Katie and Gallatin. But he doesn't know he's getting knocked out as well...

Enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

Majesty Lord Blaster sat next to the window, sipping tea as he observed the scenery outside. He leaned forward in his chair when he saw Blaster Dark emerge from a door.

Hang on... that's... Gallatin?

The orange knight slipped behind Blaster Dark and threw a black cloth around Blaster Dark's head and quickly tying it. Blaster Dark kept turning around while Gallatin had to keep up, stepping left and right to remain behind the dark knight. Suddenly, Gallatin managed to karate chop him on the shoulder and Blaster Dark fell down.

And... that's Katie? His ever-so-faithful servant. At least, that was what Majesty Lord Blaster thought of her.

He watched as she scribbled something down on a piece of paper, placed it somewhere near Blaster Dark's head and they picked him up and began to move inside.

"What's so interesting outside?" Majesty Lord Blaster turned around to his right, very surprised. There was Blaster Blade, sipping his own cup of tea.

"Blaster Blade, do not scare me like that ever again! I almost had a heart attack!" Blade smiled and sighed in content.

"Oh did you now?" Suddenly everything went dark for Majesty Lord Blaster as he felt a chop to his nerves.

"I'm glad you're on my side, Nicole." Said servant was busy tying Majesty Lord Blaster up.

"Tea?" He asked when she had finished. Nicole took out her own tea cup, since both Blaster Blade and Nicole had agreed to drink tea while waiting for Gallatin and Katie.

"Yeah, why not? Katie and Gallatin should be here soon, carrying 'Sleeping Beauty' up here from what we've just seen happen down there." Nicole chuckled.

"Imagine her massive nosebleed when she's staring at the both of them." Nicole looked to Blade, confused.

"Funny, she's never had a nosebleed like that before. Only when it's too hot." Blade looked at her.

"Ah, I know it's going to happen. I can see it now."

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

So, will Katie have a nosebleed? What will happen afterwards?

... Find out next time...

-AuraPen


	6. Intermission

**Intermission - Nosebleeds and Split-ups.**

Author's Section:

Oh, hello everybody! Welcome to this chapter. Sadly, no pranks will be pulled during this chapter, but it sets a few things up for the next chapters to come.

Characters talking: Blaster Blade, Nicole, Katie, Knight of Silence Gallatin.

Characters knocked out: Blaster Dark and Majesty Lord Blaster.

Time Setting: 1:45PM

Setting: Same corridor as the last chapter.

Summary: After a nosebleed, the group discuss the problem of his majesty and Mariah. However, somebody's going to have to leave...

Please enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

"You have to be kidding me..." Katie muttered as she felt a hot liquid stream down her face. It was a bloody nose. She still kept moving, however.

"What happened?" Gallatin asked.

"A nosebleed." True, she had a nosebleed, but it wasn't because of Blaster Dark, she was busy staring at Gallatin.

"We'll have to get going, or someone will spot us and your bleeding nose. We'd better hurry." Gallatin stated.

"Let's go then." After a few minutes, they came through the door to meet Nicole and Blaster Blade, calmly sipping tea next to an unconscious Majesty Lord Blaster that was tied up. Nicole turned away her head and laughed when she spotted Katie's bleeding nose. Katie pinched her nose after this.

"Ah hah! I knew she was going to come back with a bleeding nose!" Nicole laughed to Blaster Blade.

"Hey, didn't I?" Blade replied whilst Katie held her nose with her right hand and wiped off some of the blood with a tissue in her left hand.

"Do you know why she had one?" Gallatin asked, sitting down next to Blaster Blade.

"Look. Well, in your case, imagine it. Two amazingly handsome knights in front of her, what maiden isn't likely to either have a nosebleed, faint or both? It's pretty reasonable when you think about it." Blade smiled.

"So, she fainted from our looks?" Gallatin asked.

"No! Of course not, I got hot and tired from dragging Blaster Dark up the stairs with Gallatin." Katie snapped.

"Oh, your scarlet cheeks say otherwise! I see that red colour when you look at him!" Nicole laughed, pointing at Katie.

"Enough of this rubbish! I'm completely fine, look, my nosebleed has stopped." Katie said, releasing her hand from her nose and wiping off the bloody remains.

"Fine, fine. Back to prank business." Blaster Blade chuckled. Nicole cleared her throat.

"So now we have these two Blasters, what happens next?" Nicole asked Blaster Blade. He whispered the answer into her ear, and a wide grin slowly broke out across her face.

"Oh, I see." Katie raised an eyebrow.

"What's the secret?" Nicole smiled.

"You'll see. Now to the topic of his royal majesty and Mariah, what should be done about them?" Nicole asked.

"One person will have to." Gallatin said.

"But, we're all needed." Katie said, looking around.

"Well, I'm the leader of this entire prank operation, and you're virtually inseparable with Katie." Blaster Blade said to Gallatin.

"Well, I'll have to go." Nicole smiled, standing up.

"Besides, I want to see Katie go nosebleed mode again for me, so record it please." Nicole passed a walkie talkie and a camera recorder to Blaster Blade.

"N-N-N-Nicole!" Katie stammered. Nicole winked at Katie before she left.

"What's so bad about that?" Gallatin asked. Blaster Blade chuckled and placed his hand on Gallatin's shoulder.

"Oh, it's not so bad..." Katie shot a death glare at Blaster Blade.

"But right now, we have to get these two somewhere else. And before you ask, I am _NOT_ carrying my brother."

* * *

Author's Ending section:

Pinching a bleeding nose: If one pinches their nose for five minutes, their nosebleed will stop. (And I honestly don't know how that works, but it does.)

So, what is Blaster Blade's idea for the poor Blasters? And what happens to Nicole? Find out in the next chapter!

Until next time,

-AuraPen


	7. The Results and the Next Victim

**Results and the Next Victim...**

Author's Section:

So! I bet you're all wondering what Blaster Blade did with the two Blasters? Well, you're going to find out here!

... That is, unless you've already read it and scrolled back up here.

Shame on you.

Just a note: This has a 13+ scene in this.

Characters: Blaster Dark, Majesty Lord Blaster, Knight of Rose, Morgana, Nicole, Katie, Blaster Blade and Knight of Silence, Gallatin.

Characters referenced (Not speaking): Mariah, Knight of Conviction, Bors and King of Knights, Alfred.

Time Setting: 12:45PM (Noon)

Setting: Morgana's quarters, Random corridor. (What is it with the corridors?!)

Summary: Let me start this summary of with these words:

_King Alfred is going to get it._

Nicole reports back on the King and Mariah, and Blaster Blade has just the idea for his next prank victim...

Please enjoy, and I'll see you all on the other side!

-AuraPen

* * *

Blaster Dark slowly opened his eyes, and recollected his memories. He remembered being outside, getting knocked out... but that's it.

... That sucks.

He tried to move, but was unable to. He was on the ground, with a rope that was bound around him with ropes around his wrists and he felt another person behind him.

Great. _**Just**_ great.

"Nngh." Blaster Dark muttered.

"You're awake." Majesty Lord Blaster sighs.

"Of course I am." Dark huffed. He then listened in to his surroundings. There seemed to be a shower running.

"Where are we?" Blaster Dark asked. He looked around for some sort of sign that would identify the room's owner. He eyes settled on some... undergarments on the bed he would rather not look at again.

"I assume a lady's room, but why did-" Majesty Lord Blaster started.

"Shut up! Listen." Blaster Dark snapped.

And then he realised.

_**Oh God.**_

The shower had stopped.

As Dark quickly looked around for something to help them escape, but his attempt was futile. Instead, he spotted a white piece of paper next to him.

It said:

_**'Hey Dark,**_

_**I brought this ULTIMATE prank down upon you and Majesty Lord Blaster today.**_

_**April Fools!**_

_**From, Your Dad.'**_

Morgana suddenly walked into the room at that point, and went pale as she saw the two dark figures in the room.

Everything was silent, just for a moment.

Until three ear-piercing screams were heard all around the castle.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Morgana screamed.

"GAAAAAAH!"

**_"ALFREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED_!"**

* * *

**_"ALFREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"_ **A dark, thundering voice was heard. Nicole shook her head and smiled. She hid behind the corner of the corridor and looked around.

There.

That unmistakeable helmet and the blond hair. Nicole smiled and walked off after them. As she did so, she pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Hey, Blade, it's Nicole here." She heard fumbling and the words 'SCIENCE!" until she heard Blaster Blade's voice on the other side.

"Huh? Yeah? What's up? Where are they going?" Nicole looked again.

"I'm not entirely sure- Oh no." Nicole came around the corner to find The 'Alfred' and 'Mariah' taking off their helmets and wigs and passing them on to other people.

"What? What?!" Blade asked.

"The Alfred and Mariah I've been following are fakes..." Nicole spoke. She heard that familiar face palm slap sound that Katie usually makes.

"Well, where are you now?" Nicole looked around. She saw the giant gold plate that had the words 'Royal Library' embedded in it.

"The Royal Library." She heard him chuckle on the other side.

"Great! Just be back there by 1:00PM. If you haven't found them, no need to worry." Nicole smiled.

"Of course. See ya."

"Of course. See ya." Blaster Blade smiled and placed the walkie-talkie inside his gauntlet. Gallatin, Blade and Katie were actually heading to the 'Royal Library' right now, surprisingly.

"You keep things there?" Katie asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, and?" Katie shook her head in wonder.

"Nothing." Gallatin cleared his throat.

"So, who are we pranking?" Gallatin asked. Blade turned to smile at him.

"Great question! We are pranking Bors."

"Why?" Katie asked.

"You know how breaking a mirror means seven years bad luck?" Blade asked. Gallatin and Katie nodded.

"Well, isn't that a crime in itself?" Gallatin and Katie figured out where this is going. Gallatin decided to comment.

_"I guess luck's on our side here, huh?"_

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

Ooh! What kind of prank is Blaster Blade going to pull? And will Nicole find the REAL Alfred and Mariah? Found out in the next chapter!

Please review, favourite and share with others. Make sure to check out my profile for updates!

On that note, I'll see you all later!

-AuraPen


	8. Prank 4 - Bad Luck and Libraries

**Prank #4 - Bad Luck and Libraries**

Author's Section:

Fresh Week. Fresh Story.

Characters: Knight of Conviction, Bors, Knight of Silence, Gallatin, Katie, Nicole, Blaster Blade, King of Knights, Alfred, Mariah

Time Setting: It shall be talked about in the parts of it.

Summary: So, has Nicole found Mariah and the King? And what will go down in Blaster Blade's prank?

Let's go see!

Please enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

Time: 12:45PM

Nicole sprinted down the hallway, furious that she had gotten tricked by the fake Mariahs and Alfreds. She approached a corner, and peeked around the bend.

There.

In clear sight.

Mariah and King Alfred.

Nicole couldn't risk being spotted, so she had to stay behind the wall and listen. Luckily, no one else was in the hallway.

"So Alfred, what's your next prank going to be?" Mariah asked. Alfred was busy opening a door.

"Well, it's going to be at the ball. You see," He looked around first. Nicole held her breath.

"I'm going to place a whoopie-cushion on everyone's chair. Even Gallatin and Blaster Blade's." Mariah gasped.

"You are just so evil." Alfred smiled.

"I know. Did you know..." Alfred turned to open the door.

"That I was Blaster Blade's sensei of pranks?" After that sentence, they had already gone in and closed the door, so Nicole could hear no more.

But that was all she needed to hear.

She sprinted back down through the hallway, back to the Royal Library.

Blaster Blade needed to hear this.

* * *

Time: 1:00PM

Nicole stopped at the library, bending over to catch her breath. Some of the servants and knights who passed her took one glance at her and kept walking on their way. She finally stood up straight again and walked in.

She spotted Blaster Blade and Katie behind a bookshelf, and Gallatin sitting at a table, reading a book in Braille.

To Nicole's surprise, Katie had a nosebleed going on.

Nicole moved to a bookshelf, and while looking at the covers of the books, she took out her walkie talkie.

"Come in Nicole! Over!"

"Yeah, I'm here. What's going down?" Nicole answered quietly.

"Great. We're pranking Bors, giving him bad luck by breaking a mirror and throwing a dark cat plushie across the room. However, everything's fake, and Marron has de-bad lucked it, so he's not going to die, if you know what I mean." Nicole nodded.

"Yeah."

"Gallatin's going to borrow a book and when Bors reaches for his scanner thing he'll touch a mirror that Katie planted earlier."

"Got it. Okay. And the nosebleed?" Nicole watched as Gallatin got up and made his way over to the reception desk, where Bors was sitting.

"Erm, while Katie was planting the broken mirror, she saw something that triggered her nosebleed, but she won't tell what it was. Oh, there's Gallatin now." Everyone quietened down in the library. They were all in on the prank.

"Hello Gallatin. Do you need anything?" Bors asked.

"Yeah, can I borrow this?" Gallatin handed over the book. Bors stared at the cover.

"Poetry? Why this book?" Gallatin gritted his teeth to think of a response. He couldn't improvise on a topic like this.

Why?

Because he'd never encountered a conversation like this before.

"I'm going to recite one of them to a friend." At that point, Katie leaned in closer, starting to move closer to the front receptionist, looking as though the book she was looking for wasn't there.

"Which friend?" Bors asked, curious.

"It's personal." Bors nudged him and Gallatin sighed.

"Come on, I won't tell. A crime like that would give me no chocolate privileges for a month. You know how much I love chocolate and how true to my oath I am. Tell me." Gallatin smiled at the thought of Bors without his beloved chocolate.

So he leaned in.

"To my faithful servant."

At that point, Katie's nose just went into nosebleed-overload. Everyone in the library held giggles, and some held gasps. No-one had ever caught his attention before, and this was a first. They weren't expecting it.

Bors was busy staring at Gallatin, whom was tapping his feet impatiently. He snapped out of his 'staring-into-space-thinking-about-romantic-things stare and smiled.

"Well, tell Katie I said 'Hi' when you recite it. I haven't seen her all day." He said as he reached down for his scanning thing until he felt something different.

It felt smooth and cold.

He picked it up.

It was a broken red mirror.

Bors gasped in fright and dropped it to the floor.

"Oh my goodness! A broken mirror!" Gallatin faked a concerned expression.

"Oh? Doesn't that mean seven years bad luck for you?" He said. Blaster Blade took that cue to aim and throw the Dark Cat plushie across the room onto the reception desk.

Bullseye.

Bors moved back in fright at the cat on the table. No matter how good this cat was in the Oracle Think Tank, he still didn't trust the feline.

"Black cat!" Bors cried. He looked absolutely terrified.

Until he heard... the sound of laughing?

He looked around, still pale at the laughing faces around the library. Even Gallatin was trying to stifle a few laughs.

"W-What's so funny?!" Bors yelled. Gallatin finally calmed down and smiled.

"You've just been pranked! The mirror is plastic and that cat in front of you is actually a plushie. Marron de-bad lucked it, just so you know." Bors slowly poked the cat. It didn't move.

And after that, Bors gave them all a yelling of their lifetimes.

Their ears rang for hours.

* * *

Time: 1:10PM

"So, 3-3. What's our next prank?" Gallatin asked as they exited the library. The yelling ringed in their ears.

"Well, Nicole has something to tell us." Blade said.

As Nicole told them about the prank King Alfred and Mariah were going to pull, Gallatin and Katie's faces grew concerned.

However, Blaster Blade had a wide grin across his face.

"We can top that!" The three faces looked to him.

"Okay, so King Alfred has a huge prank, but so what? I believe an embarrassing video can top it."

At that point, everyone smiled.

Blaster Blade would always come out on top.

And today was no exception.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

So, what's going to go down? And what will the embarrassing video contain?

Find out soon!

-AuraPen


	9. Preparation for the Ball

**Preparations for the ball**

Author's Section:

How's it going everybody? Hope you're all going okay.

I hope you all enjoyed the teaser which was deleted. It was just to make up for the time I've been gone.

It will be there again at the end of the Fic, so don't worry if you missed out. I know everybody wouldn't be expecting me to upload when I say I'm not. Maybe a surprise upload, but not all the time.

Yes, there will be a sequel. I'm already working on it!

I know it's quite early to announce this 'cause I haven't finished yet, but this Fic is reaching its final chapters.

Okay, before you read this chapter, I just want you all to know that I will change one of the points I made at the beginning, yes there will be kissing.

... Don't look at me that way. Hugs and kisses are the only things I extend to. Not any further.

Setting: It will be talked about in this Fic.

Time Setting: Both parts are happening simultaneously at 5:50PM, but there will be a different time scene in this.

You'll see.

Summary: So the team are getting ready in their separate quarters, and they contemplate on a few things.

I just realised all my summaries are getting shorter.

Please enjoy! See you all on the flip-side.

-AuraPen

* * *

Setting: Blaster Blade's quarters

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean, Blade we're pranking the King in front of a lot of ball goers. Wouldn't he punish you for life or something?" Nicole asked as Blaster Blade dug through his drawer of CD's. He pulled out one from the back and closed the drawer with a smile.

"I'll take the punishment in stride. Ah, found it." He held up a blue CD case with a disk inside. On it were some words written in black marker which were:

_**Alfred's Embarrassing Moments**_

He handed the CD to Nicole and went behind his screen to change. She picked up his clothes for the ball and heard him unclipping his armour.

"So what's it about?" Nicole asked as she threw on a pair of blue trousers over the screen. His blue skin suit flew over in return.

"Eh, embarrassing stuff I happened to record of him. They're really good. I laugh for a long time and when I've finished my sides burn." She threw over a light blue shirt and a navy vest.

"Such as?" Blade's head popped out from the side of the screen.

"Eh... from the top of my head, Alfred blew bubbles outside near Blaster Dark, whom was sleeping and then... oh yeah, one pops near Blaster Dark's nose. He woke up, got some bubble mixture in his eye and started yelling his head off 'til his face was as crimson as blood." He stepped out from behind the screen.

"Are you serious?" Nicole giggled. He nodded.

Blaster Blade was wearing his helmet still, so brown locks hung out over the rims of it.

Nicole's uniform was a blue shirt, white pants, boots and wore a helmet themed in Blaster Blade's style to show she was his servant.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Fine." Nicole shrugged. He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine?" Nicole quickly changed her statement.

"I mean to say quite marvellous, Blade." She gave him the CD.

"Let's go. Can't keep our 'loving' team mates waiting." He headed out and locked the door, Nicole following.

"Let's not."

* * *

Setting: Gallatin's quarters

Katie placed the beige long-sleeved shirt on top of the folding screen and went back to grab the rest of his clothes.

"Thanks." Gallatin's voice floated to her.

"No problem, Master."

"Gallatin, remember?"

"Sorry. Of course, Gallatin." She placed on top brown pants, orange socks and a reddish-orange vest over the folding screen. They were soon replaced with what he had worn earlier that day.

A few minutes later he strolled out from behind the screen, adjusting his blindfold as Katie put his clothes into a straw basket to be washed. She was surrounded by his scent.

His lovely scent.

"How do I look? Have I put everything on right?" Gallatin asked.

"You look great, Gallatin." Whilst she said that Katie looked down at herself. She was wearing pants, boots, a shirt and a vest themed in Gallatin's colours. She bore a red ribbon around her head as a sign that she was Gallatin's servant.

"Well, I'm already ready." He shook his head.

"Not yet." He went over to her...

And kissed her cheek.

"Now you're ready." She felt a warm trickle across the side of her face.

"Ah, um, excuse me..." She moved over to a tissue box. When she turned to face him, Gallatin looked awfully smug.

"Knew it."

"Knew what?" She asked.

"I knew you had nosebleeds because of me."

"N-No! I was hot because I was carrying Blaster Dark, and I saw something in Bors' desk, and... erm... and then in here..."

"I left the windows open, and you certainly weren't carrying heavy things around, were you?" Gallatin smiled.

She could not lie now.

"Okay, okay. I have had these nosebleeds besides the one in the library because... erm... because of you." He smirked.

"Use the word..." He teased.

"You're very handsome." Katie admitted, cheeks scarlet.

"How handsome?"

"Don't push it Gallatin... please." He chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I'll push it later." He opened the door and went through, Katie following.

* * *

Setting: Castle corridor

Time Setting: 6:00PM

Blaster Blade and Nicole were having a little chat while walking to the grand hall, the CD tucked away in Blaster Blade's vest pocket.

"It's surprising how this day and you got Gallatin and Katie together for the first time." Nicole commented as they turned a corner.

"Eh, I didn't really do much. Katie just saved my body from Gallatin on that day."

* * *

Setting: Different castle corridor

Time Setting: Simultaneous with the part above.

Just like Blaster Blade and Nicole, Gallatin and Katie were chatting on their way to the Ball.

"Do you remember last year?" Gallatin asked.

"Uh, April Fool's day last year?" Gallatin nodded.

"Yeah. I can't believe Blaster Blade got us together on that day, and I was about to kill him."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Katie asked.

"Oh, why not."

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

And that's all for now! 'The Prank Last Year' will be a flashback, just so everyone remembers!

Please review, favourite and follow! I hope that you've all been enjoying it!

Goodbye until the next chapter!

-AuraPen


	10. The Prank Last Year Flashback

**The Prank Last Year Flashback**

Author's Section:

About time I had gotten this up. It took me a day and a half to persuade my lazy self to type this.

This entire chapter will be a flashback, just so you all know.

Characters: Nicole, Katie, Blaster Blade and Knight of Silence, Gallatin.

Time Setting: A year prior, 9:15AM.

Setting: Blaster Blade's quarters. (Déjà vu...)

Summary: So when did Katie meet Gallatin? And how did Blaster Blade get them together? This chapter explains all.

Please enjoy the chapter, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

Nicole and Blaster Blade giggled quietly as Gallatin came in to Blade's quarters with his servant, Svantia. Svantia was neither a bright nor caring servant, so Gallatin was completely oblivious to the whoopie cushion he was about to sit on.

"It would be an honour to join you for breakfa-"

**PFGLHT!**

...

Gallatin's face slowly turned crimson and he stood up slowly. Svantia quickly left the room, scared. Gallatin was very, VERY scary when he was enraged.

"Blaster Blade. You have 5 seconds to tell me why I shouldn't slice you and Nicole into oblivion." Gallatin's hand unconsciously wrapped itself around his katana, and he stepped up onto the table.

"Er... I've found a servant that's... willing to serve you?" Blaster Blade nervously smiled, moving back his chair. Gallatin was near the edge of the table.

**"You and I both know very well that person doesn't exis-"**

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

All eyes moved to the door.

"C-Come in..." Blaster Blade said. He was absolutely desperate for a distraction.

**_CREEEAK!_**

A teenage girl stepped in, wearing a brown satchel. She seemed surprised at the situation.

"My name is Katie, and I'm supposed to speak to Blaster Blade about serving positions in the castle? But if you're busy I can wait outside..." She took a step back.

Blaster Blade slowly broke out in a grin.

"You came not a moment too soon!" He suddenly stood up grabbed, Gallatin and got him off the table, then dragged him over to Katie.

"Congratulations Katie, swear you'll do a good job until you retire, etcetera, etcetera, skip the boring approval speech, you're now Gallatin's servant!" Blaster Blade smiled.

"Just like that?" Katie asked.

"Yup." Blaster Blade nodded. Katie turned to Gallatin, who still had the hilt of his katana still in hand.

"What's your first order, Master?" Katie asked. Nicole snickered at Katie's term of respect. It was really weird for servants to speak to their masters like that. Gallatin cleared his throat.

"My first order will be for you to pin Blaster Blade down so I can slice him up." Said knight back towards the door.

"You probably should ignore that." Blaster Blade smiled nervously. Nicole moved to join him.

"Don't listen to him." Gallatin stated. Katie dropped her satchel and was slowly advancing towards Blaster Blade.

"Well, I have to be going now! Bye!" Blaster Blade and Nicole zipped out the door, Katie and Gallatin quickly following in pursuit.

"Get back here!"

And they ran all around the castle, the cats didn't seem to give up on their prey so easily. Eventually, the mice were tired and apologised (and surrendered).

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

Soon. The finale is just about ready, but will need some time to get ready.

... And by 'ready', I mean type up.

Please review, favourite and follow! This FanFic has gotten so much attention, and I'd like to thank you all for your support and enthusiasm. I hope that you will all be satisfied with my ending.

I cannot wait, but I will see you all soon.

-AuraPen


	11. Please sit down, everybody!

Author's Section:

_**DO NOT GO RUNNING OFF AND READING IT YET.**_

_*Ahem*_

Welcome everybody! To the Fic where the creator just CAN'T upload faster! But she's working on it, don't worry.

Main Characters: Gallatin, Blaster Blade, Nicole, Katie.

Minor Characters (Those who aren't really involved): King Alfred (AU: Not very sure if he's a minor in this chapter or not...), Mariah, Darkness Maiden Macha, Knight of Rose Morgana.

Time Setting: 7:15PM

Setting: Ballroom. (Not too big, but not too small.)

Summary: So, what is the result of Mariah and Alfred's prank? And what happens now?

Find out in this chapter!

-AuraPen

* * *

Katie held Gallatin's hand a little tighter as they entered the ballroom, which was already crowded with guests. She looked around and saw that Blaster Blade and Nicole had set up the data projector, a DVD player, and the white screen that was lowered. It was mainly used for meetings and battle plans, but it could also be used for movies and the like, during balls like these.

"Katie, what's happened?" Gallatin asked. He had to lean in because of all the noise floating around the room.

"Right now, Blaster Blade and Nicole have set up the data projector and stuff. I'm looking for Mariah and Alfred now- Ah! There they are." She spotted them speaking near the head of the long table, laughing. Obviously their plan was in place. Katie snickered at the fact that King Alfred had no idea what was coming. He probably thought the data projector was going to be used for some sort of announcement.

Oh, Katie couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

"Mariah and King Alfred are talking. We'd better go and talk to Blaster Blade and Nicole. I want to ask about the DVD he's planning for everyone to watch." Gallatin nodded.

"Describe it to me later." They both weaved through the party goers, and flinched at a few party poppers going off near them. Nonetheless, they got to them.

"Hey there! The video's almost ready." Nicole smiled, standing up. She had just finished plugging some things in.

"Great. What now?" Gallatin asked. His answer came just moments later.

"Okay everybody, to your seats!" King Alfred stood up. Everyone went to their seats, still talking. They didn't notice the whoopie cushions on their chairs until-

_**PFGHT!**_

_**PFFFFFFFFFHGT!**_

_**PGLHRT!**_

Farting noises rang throughout the ballroom, and everyone turned red while King Alfred and Mariah were laughing their heads off.

"Oh, pardon me." Morgana was flustered.

"I didn't mean for that to happen..." Darkness Maiden Macha said, looking around nervously. Soon everybody was exchanging 'pardons' and apologies until Alfred raised his hand for everyone to quiet down.

"April Fools from the king!" He laughed. Suddenly it all became clear for the audience, and they all started to laugh too. Then they heard a microphone being tapped.

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3?" All eyes turned to see Blaster Blade.

"Working? Ah, yes it is." He cleared his throat.

"Thanks to the reminder from King Alfred about what day it is. It's April Fools. I'd like to share with you all the events that transpired today.

There were plenty of nosebleeds, heavy lifting and pranks that were made today. Why? Well, of course it's April Fools, but there was a competition today! And King Alfred seems to be the winner at this point in time." Everyone clapped to congratulate King Alfred.

"BUT! My team consisting of Nicole, Katie, and Gallatin, have a very special trump card up our sleeves which is why we have a very special video to present to everyone here.

So, does everyone want to see it?" He asked. Everyone gave a small 'Yes'.

"I said, does everyone want to see it?!" Everyone gave an even louder 'YES' than before.

"Alright! Play it, Nicole!" Blaster Blade walked away from in front of the data projector and gave the thumbs up to Nicole. Without hesitation, she pressed 'play' on the DVD player. Blaster Blade came up on screen. He seemed to look normal, and judging by the background, he was in his quarters during midday.

"Is this working?" He tapped the camera, looking a little confused. Alfred laughed a bit.

"Ah whatever. If it doesn't work, then I'll do it again. Anyways, hello there! I'm Blaster Blade. I don't know why you're watching this because I recorded this about... Ooh, 21st November 2012? Sounds about right. Yep, that's today. Anyways, this DVD/CD or whatever you call it, is filled with a collection of embarrassing moments of my father, AKA, King Alfred, that I recorded on my trusty video camera. So without further ado, let's begin!"

A countdown appeared on screen with some opening credits.

5... Made and edited by Blaster Blade the god of all pranksters...

4... The cast are people from the Royal Paladin kingdom, and Blaster Dark...

3... Stars _mainly_ King Alfred...

2... Written by Katie- I mean, by AuraPen (Or, whatever her name is, I can't be bothered remembering...)

1... YOU'D BETTER ENJOY IT.

0...

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

BOOM! What a cliffhanger. Haha, you wanted to see it? You all probably hate me for that.

You're just going to have to wait.

Please review, favourite and follow! Perhaps you could review on what do YOU think is to come? And yes, I have enabled Anonymous reviews. I didn't know that was off. (That's a really lame apology, I know.)

See you all soon!

-AuraPen


	12. Alfred's Embarassing Moments

**Author's Section:**

Ah, it's here. It's finally here.

But before you read it, I have a few points about this.

The **traffic lines** are going to be used as **jump cuts**, just so everyone doesn't get confused.

Please enjoy (That was the shortest into ever...)!

-AuraPen

* * *

Setting: Dark room, camera has night vision.

King Alfred looked around, his hand on the silver tray. On it was a beautiful chocolate cake for his birthday. Man, Mariah and those cooks sure know how to cook things!

He couldn't wait anymore.

King Alfred, satisfied with the thought that no-one was watching him, dipped his finger into some icing and raised it to his mouth.

_***click***_

The room filled with light, and King Alfred flinched. Mariah was leaning against the doorway next to the light switch with some candles in hand.

"Uh... Your majesty? You could've just waited a few more minutes..." Mariah commented. King Alfred put the finger in his mouth while his back was turned, and then began to walk out.

"I didn't taste it. I was merely making sure no one was in here." Mariah eyed the cake.

"Yeah, I wonder why there's a hole in the icing. Perhaps someone did get in. I wonder who..." She turned to look at the fleeing King Alfred in the corridor, and face palmed.

"It wasn't me. I got it all on here." The camera was lifted up and turned to show Blaster Blade, then was directed back at Mariah.

"Great, let's see it."

* * *

Setting: Beach

King Alfred lay on his towel, sleeping. The camera was turned around to show the holder of the camera. It was Blaster Blade.

"The Royal family have gone out for a day on the beach, and when everyone was getting things set up, Alfred decided to take a nap under some shade. But I moved his towel. Now he's under the sun." Blaster Blade put the camera in a leafy area, presumably on a branch.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you here, and then fast forward it to the moment he wakes up. Oh man, sunburn! Don't try this at home with your own family, kids!" Blaster Blade grinned, and went off.

The camera was fast forwarded, and everyone could see the King becoming pink.

Suddenly, he woke up. He struggled to move.

"Mariah! Mariah! Help, I'm sunburnt! IT BURRRRNS!"

* * *

Setting: King Alfred's quarters.

The camera shows Mariah and Blaster Blade, snickering. They began to whisper to the camera, and some subtitles came up at the bottom of the screen.

"Hey everybody! Mariah's with me today for some serious revenge! What's happening?" Blaster Blade asked Mariah.

"Well, His majesty has docked my pay because I've arrived late a few days ago. Now I want some revenge! Blaster Blade and I have sprinkled some itching powder in King Alfred's undergarments, and today's the day where he has to go meet the Royal Paladin boy scouts. The ceremony is the graduation for the senior scouts so they can start training to become whatever they want to be. Every year he has to attend." Mariah was smiling the entire time she explained.

"I will also be attending, so I can catch every single moment on camera." They both flinched.

"Hey Mariah! I need my boots!" King Alfred called out. Blaster Blade and Mariah waved to the camera.

"Got to go! I'll see you all later."

The camera suddenly skips to a Boy scout camp tent. It seems to be the 'mess hall', or the 'mess tent'. The camera is directed at Alfred up on a podium, talking to the audience. He seems to be scratching quite a lot at his bottom half...

"And- erm, please enjoy yourselves- ah! tonight!" Alfred swiftly power-walked off the stage, and people starting whispering amongst themselves, some giggling.

"He nailed it. Go Dad." Blaster Blade said behind the camera. He moved his free hand in front of the camera and did a thumbs-up.

"Awesome. I just hope the scout leaders edit THAT part out in the graduation DVD. Maybe it'll be a deleted scene."

* * *

Setting: Castle throne room, set up for meetings.

The camera is positioned from high above the scene, where there are some railings, and it is turned around.

"Hello there! It's Katie here, along with Nicole and Mariah." The girls wave at the camera.

"Today at the meeting they're serving finger foods, but the servants have deliberately not handed out any water glasses, under Blaster Blade's orders." Nicole explains. The camera is turned to Mariah.

"Everyone has their own tiny dip bowls, which is supposed to be ketchup. But King Alfred's is chilli mixed in ketchup." Mariah giggled. The camera is then hurriedly turned back to the scene, and is zoomed in on King Alfred at the head of the table dipping a frie into his dip bowl. Blaster Blade is happily enjoying his fries next to the king, and is discreetly winking at the camera. King Alfred pops the frie into his mouth, then starts fanning his mouth with his hand.

"Servants! Guards, get water! Quickly!" Blaster Blade placed his hand over his mouth, trying to keep a poker face on. King Alfred doesn't notice. A servant hurriedly comes in with a water jug and some glasses, but King Alfred just takes the jug and drinks from it.

"God. That was close. I thought the insides of my mouth were on fire." King Alfred sighs in relief.

* * *

The video is stopped suddenly and everyone looks to the DVD player to find King Alfred glaring at Blaster Blade, his finger on the 'Stop' button.

"You..." King Alfred growls, then lunges, but Blaster Blade moves back, and makes a run for it.

"Come back here!" And King Alfred runs out the door in hot pursuit. The lights turn back on in the ballroom and Nicole takes the microphone.

"Erm, that's all, folks!"

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

Well, how was it? Did you laugh, giggle or keep a straight face? Review on what you thought, and if you wished you could see the rest of it. Believe me, I'd happily do it, but I've been struggling for ideas for a week, so I can't do the entire DVD. I'm sorry.

Remember to review and favourite! I will do an epilogue, and then the teaser will follow after that! Also, visit my profile from time-to-time. There are updates on there and some news and information you all can check out. I update on a daily basis on there.

On that note, goodbye everybody!

-AuraPen


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Section:**

Hello everybody! This is just an epilogue, just about the day after April Fool's. What's happened in the early morning?

Characters: Nicole, Katie, Blaster Blade, Knight of Silence Gallatin.

Minor Characters: Mariah, King Alfred.

Time Setting: About 9:00AM in the morning.

Summary: Where's the normal coffee? And what happened to Blaster Blade when he was being chased? Did he escape unscathed?

Enjoy everybody! The teaser will be up very soon, just a few minutes afterwards.

-AuraPen

* * *

Setting: Blaster Blade's quarters

Blaster Blade sighed in relief as he sat up in his bed, and stretched. Man, yesterday's events had really taken a toll on the white knight. Training is going to be hard. He turned and stood up, and heard his door open and close.

"Good morning Blaster Blade! Ready for practice?" Nicole asked, placing his breakfast on his table. Mm, pancakes.

"Not really, I'm still tired..." Blaster Blade sat down at the table, and Nicole started getting ready his armour and skin suit for the day.

"From yesterday?"

"Yeah... King Alfred pounced on my back. Ow, it still hurts!" He rubbed his back a little. Even his majesty didn't feel sorry. Sorry for a moment, but he knew that Blaster Blade was going to be fine.

What a great Dad.

"Well, I can't wait for next year's April Fool's." Nicole smiled.

"I honestly wonder how it's going to go down... I mean, now I'm wondering if King Alfred has an embarrassing DVD of his own." Blaster Blade took a bite of one of his pancakes. Mariah has really outdone herself today!

"That'll have to wait, Blaster Blade. Until next year, then future Blaster Blade and I can worry about it." Nicole patted Blaster Blade on the back.

"You're right. Now help me eat these pancakes. What makes you think I'd eat 3?" Nicole shrugged.

"Oh, I just thought you were really hungry..."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Nicole quickly shook her head.

"Good. Now pull up a chair."

* * *

Setting: Gallatin's quarters

"Good morning Master!" There was the muffled reply of a groan from under the sheets, some loose purple strands of hair was all that Katie could see of Gallatin. Katie raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Uh... Master?"

"I don't want to go to practice sessions today." He groaned a little louder.

"But Master-"

"Not until I get my daily cup." Katie wondered what.

"What is it you need?"

"Coffee." Katie shook her head, smiling.

"The coffee was changed to decaf today. Seems someone's taken all of it..."

"Oh God. I cannot go out there." Suddenly the door was opened and Blaster Blade came in, smiling brightly.

"Good morning! Where's Gallatin?"

"In bed." Blaster Blade raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"He's too tired to go out there. And the coffee is decaf today." Blaster Blade rolled his eyes, went over to the bed and whispered into Gallatin's ear. Suddenly with a start, Gallatin jumped up, got changed and ran off into the castle, still tying his belt and with his sheath in his mouth.

"What did you tell him?" Katie asked.

"Oh, King Alfred's ordered decaf today, as a very late April Fool's prank."

In the distance they heard King Alfred's startled yell.

_**"MARIAH! BRING BACK THE NORMAL COFFEE!"**_

* * *

It's been such a great Fic. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review on what your favourite part of it was, or maybe what was the part that made you laugh a lot?

See you all soon.

-AuraPen


	14. Teaser

**Teaser Exclusive!**

Author's Section:

Hey! Slow down and read this first!

Most of you all have read this teaser already, but I'm going to put it up as a chapter for those who haven't read it yet or are currently reading this Fic after I had deleted it.

Time Setting: Midnight, April fool's eve 2014.

Setting: Castle corridor.

-AuraPen

* * *

Blaster Dark looked to his left as his hand touched the cold brass doorknob.

Nobody there.

Then to his right.

All clear.

He opened the wooden door and went inside. A small figure behind one of the corner held her breath as she managed to hear these few words,

"Ah my son. So you've decided to join forces with me this year?"

Then the door closed, and all was silent. The figure ran swiftly to Blaster Blade's quarters, avoiding the guards on their late-night watches and the light from the ever-burning torches.

"Oh, it's on." Nicole muttered as she entered Blade's quarters.

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

And that's all for now. That's my small teaser for next year. It will be coming! I've already started to work on it, and I know I'm getting a little bit ahead of myself.

See you all next year in the sequel.

-AuraPen


End file.
